


Взаимное гарантированное отвлечение

by casmund



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: 1960s, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Cold War, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Europe, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Instability, Oranges, Serious Injuries, Spies & Secret Agents, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casmund/pseuds/casmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Почему не обратил? - ожидаемо спрашивает она. Илья отворачивается, глядя, как за окном проносится ночная Валенсия.<br/>- Я был отвлечен, - говорит он.<br/>Она долгое время молчит.<br/>- Кем отвлечен? - спрашивает наконец она. Илья не отворачивается от окна.<br/>- Я не знаю, - говорит он. Это ложь, и Габи наверняка знает, что это ложь, но она не подает виду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взаимное гарантированное отвлечение

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mutually Assured Distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671050) by [merle_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p). 



> And again, it took me longer than expected, but hopefully now that I'm done with studying I'll finish all of the translations I started working at sooner rather than later.  
> Very grateful to merle_p for letting me translate another amazing piece of art she wrote.
> 
> Название фанфика - непереводимая игра слов.  
> Взаимное гарантированное уничтожение — военная доктрина времен холодной войны, согласно которой применение двумя противоборствующими сторонами оружия массового поражения приведет к полному уничтожению обеих сторон и всего мира (ц) википедия.  
> В английском языке слова уничтожение (destruction) и отвлечение (distraction) звучат довольно похоже.

Где-то посреди фашистской Испании Франко, на поезде Барселона- Валенсия, Габи начинает спать с Уэйверли.  
Илья сразу все понимает, конечно. Он бы понял, даже если бы они пытались это скрыть, а они и не пытаются. Он видит ее смазанную помаду и его сбившийся галстук, и складывает одно с другим. Два плюс два будет четыре, как в Союзе, так и в ГДР или Англии. Он признает (правда, только себе), что удивлен.  
Он прячет лицо за испанской газетой (а испанского он не знает) и раздумывает обо всей этой ситуации. Больше всего его удивляет то, что он не слишком- то и удивлен. Да, он такого не ожидал, но если подумать, ему стоило было догадаться. Он не слишком хорошо разбирается в людях, особенно когда дело не касается работы, но он не слепой и не глухой, и если бы он обратил внимание, он бы давно все заметил. Немецкие женщины (и это как раз Илье и нравится) не стесняются говорить, чего они хотят. Они не изображают из себя недоступных принцесс, считая это лишней тратой времени, которое можно было бы потратить на вытаскивание человека из одежды. Габи, разумеется, во многом исключение из правил, но в этом она не слишком отличалась от своих соотечественниц. Она четко дала понять, что заинтересована - еще тогда, в Риме, когда был прерван их так и не состоявшийся поцелуй, и она только ждала, чтобы он проявил ответный интерес. Однако несмотря на кольцо, на все практически, почти и вот-вот, проскочившие между ними, ничего так и не сложилось. В Мюнхене, пару недель назад, она начинает сдаваться. И Илья не может винить ее в том, что она ищет то, что она хочет, в другом человеке. Если честно, он был отвлечен, и хотя ему непросто самому себе объяснить, чем и как, он все же не может дать Габи подумать, что она как-то виновата в его нерешительности.  
Поэтому когда их взгляды (взволнованный ее, чуть обеспокоенный - его) наконец встречаются над его газетой, он улыбается ей ободряюще - Наполеон бы точно сказал, что эта улыбка выглядит так, будто Илья страдает от ужасной зубной боли. Илья, всего на пару мгновений, но жалеет - несмотря ни на что, Габи красива, умна и сильна, и они даже были в каком-то смысле обручены, в конце концов.  
Но он не может дуться на нее за то, что она нашла себе счастье - такое, какое могла. К тому же, из них с Уэйверли выходит неплохая пара, если взглянуть с рационально-прагматичной (тоже характерной для немецких женщин) точки зрения. Они на одной стороне, а значит, им не придется вдруг убить друг друга ради задания, а это, по мнению Ильи, самая надежная основа для отношений между людьми их профессии. Вот между Ильей и Габи такой основы нет, они, по факту, на разных сторонах баррикады Холодной Войны, как и Илья и...  
Он моргает, заметив, как косится на него Наполеон поверх своей книги, и опускает взгляд обратно в свою газету. И что, что он не понимает ни слова по-испански, он все равно убеждает себя в том, что третья страница крайне интересна.  
Конечно, раз уж Илья заметил, что происходит между их коллегами, то и Наполеон должен был заметить это тоже. Илья и не ожидал от него меньшего.  
Еще он не ожидает того, что Наполеон решит обсудить это, при этом именно в тот момент, когда они пробираются в особняк одного из генералов Франко в два часа ночи с луной в качестве единственного источника света. Неужели не мог получше времени найти, угрюмо думает Илья.  
\- Нда, - говорит Наполеон, отключая сигнализацию - осторожно перерезать два проводка и готово. Он опять надевает перчатки, чтобы не оставлять отпечатков, и медленно начинает открывать окно с обратной стороны дома.  
\- Габи и Уэйверли, надо же! Вот так сюрприз.  
\- Не для меня, - спокойно отвечает Илья, разбираясь с оконными петлями с другой стороны, стараясь сосредоточиться на деле, а не на запахе рядом - пот, бурбон и раздражающее количество одеколона.  
Наполеон отвлекается от работы ровно на время, нужное чтобы бросить ему непонятный взгляд.  
\- Правда? - спрашивает он, и в его голосе любопытство, расчетливость и что-то еще, Илья не может толком сказать, что. - Значит, ты не против, что твоя девушка танцует горизонтальное танго с нашим начальником?  
Илья сжимает зубы и, приподняв оконную раму, вытаскивает ее из петель.  
\- Она своя собственная девушка, - отвечает он и осторожно, чтобы не шуметь, ставит раму рядом, подпирая ее о стену.  
Он с трудом разжимает пальцы и, выпрямившись, поворачивается к Наполеону. Тот стоит слишком близко, а на его лице что-то среднее между удовольствием, удивлением и каким-то смертоносным, искрящимся напряжением.  
\- У вас какие-то открытые отношения? - спрашивает американец, приподняв бровь. - Это так... По-коммунистически.  
Илья качает головой и, включив фонарик, заходит в здание, обходя Наполеона так, чтобы случайно его не задеть.  
\- Нет никаких отношений, - говорит он и, подумав, добавляет, потому что давно об этом думает. - И ты не вовремя завел этот разговор.  
\- Почему? - спрашивает Наполеон, опираясь на стену чтобы следом за Ильей пролезть в проем, в котором минуту назад было стекло. Он звучит ужасно самодовольно, и Илье так хочется врезать ему в морду, что он чуть не ломает сжатый в руке фонарик.  
\- А по мне так отличное время поговорить, мы с тобой тут...  
Он замирает, выпрямившись резко, и Илья напрягает слух, пытаясь уловить, что услышал Наполеон. Какое-то время не слышно ничего, кроме их дыхания, а потом собака лает опять - в этот раз ближе. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, не нуждаясь в словах, чтобы увидеть такую же сосредоточенность и уверенность.  
\- Неважно, - говорит Наполеон, пожав плечами, и подтягивается, чтобы залезть на окно. - Поговорим позже.  
Дело вот в чем: в любое другое время Илья был бы только рад поводу прекратить обсуждение этой темы с Наполеоном. Но выходит так, что сейчас, когда красная дымка ярости перед его глазами рассеивается, он оказывается в ситуации еще более компрометирующей, чем был бы бы разговор о том, кого выбрала Габи, каким бы неприятным этот разговор ни казался.  
Он смотрит на безжизненное тело под ногами, у которого под неестественным углом выгнута шея. Перед глазами еще не рассеялась дымка, и в памяти смутно, но он четко помнит, как ощущалось хрупкое горло под пальцами, как бился в панике пульс, помнит извращенное удовольствие, когда гортань проломилась под его большим пальцем.  
Он убил человека и собаку голыми руками, думает он отстраненно, но на его руках не их кровь. Он поднимает пальцы к лицу и смотрит, как они дрожат, как ярко смотрится кровь на его светлой коже, как она сворачивается и темнеет под ногтями и в линиях на ладони. Он вдруг вспоминает старуху в Москве, в холодной тьме давно прошедшей русской зимы предложившую ему погадать на руке. Илья думает, что она бы сказала про кровь, скопившуюся в линии сердца на его правой ладони.  
Еле слышный кашель выводит его из оцепенения обратно в душную жаркую испанскую ночь, в кабинет, посреди бардака которого он стоит - стол на полу, бумаги раскиданы.  
Он падает на колени рядом с Наполеоном, который тяжело привалился к стене, зажимая рукой бок, пораненный лезвием штыка.  
Илья пытается оттолкнуть его руку, чтобы задрать рубашку и осмотреть рану. Соло отшатывается от него и шипит от боли, и Илья вскидывает голову посмотреть на него. В свете луны и куда-то закатившегося фонарика он видит, что глаза Наполеона темные, глубокие, со зрачками почти на всю радужку - результатом адреналина, боли и, кажется, даже страха.  
Илья замирает.  
\- Ты меня боишься? - и сам морщится от звука своего голоса - низкого, хриплого и сбивающегося.  
Наполеон смотрит на него, и в кои-то веки Илья застал его врасплох - у него нет умного ответа наготове, то ли потеря крови тому виной, то ли еще что. Американец открывает и закрывает рот, и еще раз, и в конце концов просто склоняет голову на бок - у него не хватает сил помотать головой, но жест и так предельно ясен.  
\- Нет, - выдавливает он, - нет, Курякин, ты меня не пугаешь.  
Он усмехается, но говорит честно, Илья в этом уверен, пусть и кроме честности в его голосе еще что-то неуловимое. Соло мотает головой еще раз, в этот раз успешнее, и смотрит Илье в лицо - у него осознанный взгляд.  
\- Что меня пугает, так это перспектива истечь кровью, если мы не сделаем что-то с этой дырой у меня в ребрах, - он наконец убирает руку. Под его ладонью все сразу же пропитывается кровью, и Илья тут же прижимает к ране свою руку, чтобы остановить кровь.  
\- Боже, - ругается Наполеон, но не шарахается в этот раз от его прикосновения. - Кто вообще сейчас пользуется штыком? Проклятые фашисты с их фетишем на антиквариат.  
Илья давит смешок. Если Наполеон шутит, то значит, он не так близок к смерти, как Илье сперва показалось. Несмотря на все разногласия их политических взглядов, они всегда находят общий язык, когда дело касается фашизма. Наполеон слышит, как Илья хмыкает, и его лицо озаряется - как бывает всегда, когда он понимает, что у него получилось развеселить Илью.  
\- Дай посмотрю, - уверенно говорит он. Наполеон стонет от боли, но дает задрать насквозь пропитавшуюся кровью рубашку.  
Грудь и живот Наполеона измазаны в крови, и Илья тоже стонет - с досады. Чтобы снять с себя рубашку, ему надо убрать руку с раны Соло, но это, разумеется, не вариант, поэтому он тянет за подол рубашки, пока не слышит треск рвущейся ткани. Он вытирает лоскутом кровь с Наполеона, и когда ему удается взглянуть на саму рану, ему словно становится легче дышать. Порез, конечно, паскудный, но далеко не такой глубокий, как Илье сперва показалось. Видимо, клинок каким-то чудом отскочил от ребер, а не попал между ними, а значит, внутренние органы не задеты. Тем не менее, Соло уже потерял много крови и продолжает терять ее, и если его не подлатать в ближайшее время, то будет уже неважно, задеты его легкие или нет.  
В итоге Илья мастерит повязку из их рубашек, оставив их обоих в когда-то белых, а сейчас окровавленных майках. Он не слишком хорош в этом - у него всегда лучше получалось убивать, а не лечить, нравится ли ему это или нет. Однако ему удается туго перетянуть тканью грудь Наполеона, если не останавливая кровотечение до конца, то хоть как-то его удерживая. Он закидывает левую руку Наполеона на свое плечо, поддерживая его за бок, и практически выносит его через все то же окно, вокруг дома и к воротам. Вокруг темно и тихо. Илья уже было готов возблагодарить все божества, о каких только может подумать (ну и что, что он в них не верит), когда свет фар вдруг выхватывает их из темноты, и его сердце ухает куда-то вниз.  
Он судорожно пытается придумать какой-то способ вытащить из этой ситуации живым и себя, и Наполеона, а тот факт, что он моментально готов пожертвовать собой, чтобы только Соло остался жив, ему придется обдумать позже. Однако он не успевает ничего придумать, когда свет фар гаснет опять, погружая улицу во тьму, и со стороны машины раздается тихий свист. У Ильи колени подкашиваются от облегчения.  
Наполеон висит на нем, уже практически без сознания, и Илья, подхватив его на руки плавным ловким движением, несет его к машине, словно невесту в свадебную ночь. Впрочем, думает Илья, если бы ему пришлось представить свою свадьбу, его невеста не истекала бы кровью, да и одеты они были бы получше. Он распахивает заднюю дверцу, осторожно, чтобы не сделать Наполеону хуже, устраивает его на сидение и залезает следом, стараясь поудобнее разместить свои длинные ноги в крохотном 500м Фиате.  
\- Поехали, - говорит он. Габи оглядывается на них оценить обстановку и вдавливает педаль газа в пол еще до того, как Илья успевает захлопнуть дверь.  
Она мчит их по узким петляющим улочкам Валенсии, и Илья устал настолько, что позволяет себе откинуть голову назад на сидение. Габи знает, что делает, уж ей он доверяет.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит он наконец, когда она тормозит у светофора, потому что некоторые вещи стоит проговаривать вслух.  
\- На здоровье, - улыбается она ему в зеркало заднего вида и добавляет, не глядя и совсем другим тоном, - Vollidioten, alle beide!  
Будто он не поймет немецкого.  
\- Как это случилось? - переключается она обратно на английский, и теперь, когда они в относительной безопасности, в ее голосе слышится беспокойство.  
Илья, хоть и знает, что Габи его не видит, пожимает плечами. Как вообще такое случается? Философский вопрос. Он косится на Наполеона, который привалился к двери - у его лица болезненно серый цвет, и дышит он тяжело и неровно.  
\- Его проткнули штыком, - отвечает он наконец, потому что это хоть как-то похоже на полезную информацию.  
\- Ого, - Габи выражает одним этим звуком и ужас, и какое-то восхищение. - Черт возьми, кто вообще сейчас пользуется штыками?  
Ему нечего на это ей ответить - как и не было что ответить Наполеону.  
Вместо этого он говорит:  
\- Я должен был понять, что ты британская шпионка.  
Габи все так же уверенно и аккуратно ведет машину, но Илья замечает, как напрягаются ее плечи. Он давно об этом думал, но не собирался говорить, и не знает, что сподвигло его сказать это сейчас. Возможно, всего лишь отчаянное желание заполнить тишину.  
\- Неужели? - заинтригованно спрашивает Габи, уже поборов удивление. - Почему же?  
\- У тебя слишком хороший английский, - говорит он и видит в зеркале, как она улыбается.  
\- О чем это ты? - спрашивает она, будто сама не знает, что он имеет в виду.  
\- В школах ГДР дети учат русский, а не английский. Механик в Восточной Германии не мог бы так хорошо говорить по-английски. Хотя конечно, - добавляет он несколько самодовольно, - ковбой бы этого не подметил. Американцы считают, что весь мир обязан знать их язык. А вот я должен был сразу обратить внимание.  
\- Почему не обратил? - ожидаемо спрашивает она. Илья отворачивается, глядя, как за окном проносится ночная Валенсия.  
\- Я был отвлечен, - говорит он.  
Она долгое время молчит.  
\- Кем отвлечен? - спрашивает наконец она. Илья не отворачивается от окна.  
\- Я не знаю, - говорит он. Это ложь, и Габи наверняка знает, что это ложь, но она не подает виду.  
\- Ох, Илья... - говорит она грустно и с какой-то жалостью. Он смотрит в окно, а когда они разворачиваются, он наклоняется к Наполеону и кладет два пальца на его запястье - проверить, жив ли он.  
Они оставляют Соло у контакта Уэйверли в больнице в пригороде Валенсии, а сами отправляются прямиком в Мадрид, только восходит солнце. Они, конечно, не в восторге от этого, но во время их относительно неудавшейся вылазки они добыли нужные им планы, а значит, миссия продолжается. Уэйверли не дал им сменить машину, а значит, несмотря на все попытки Габи сделать ему щенячьи глазки, они застряли с Фиатом. Он, как убеждена Габи, рассыпется на полпути в Мадрид, Илье в нем некуда деть свои длинные ноги, а соседнее сидение, заляпанное кровью, прикрыто неуместно радостным цветастым пледом.  
Поругавшись немного на машину (Scheißauto) и на своего нового парня (Scheißkerl), Габи решает извлечь из ситуации все возможное: включает радио, подпевает песням на испанском, выдумывая слова на ходу, останавливается купить апельсины на обочине (Muchas gracias, сеньор!) и заставляет Илью чистить их до конца поездки - одну дольку себе, другую ей. Монотонность этого занятия успокаивает его, и он думает, что эта поездка в итоге покажется ему передышкой.  
\- С ним все будет хорошо, - говорит Габи ровно в тот самый момент, когда его сердце наконец начинает биться ровно и спокойно, будто она только и ждала, чтобы Илья расслабился настолько, чтобы не начать отнекиваться. Он неудобно упирается коленями, пальцы у него липкие от апельсинового сока, и спорить с Габи и что-то отрицать кажется ему сейчас совсем глупой идеей.  
Он взглядом дает ей понять, что ни в коей мере не впечатлен и что видит ее насквозь.  
\- Тебе стоит попросить твоего парня купить тебе что-нибудь дорогое, чтобы извиниться за эту дурацкую машину, - говорит он будто между прочим, словно вовсе не пытаясь поддеть ее в ответ.  
\- Если бы ты была моей девушкой, я бы купил тебе что-то очень красивое, - добавляет он задумчиво. - Думаешь, Уэйверли догадается?  
Габи закатывает глаза, но не может удержаться и смеется. Она убирает одну руку с руля и ударяет его шутливо в плечо, где и оставляет кулачок, легко упираясь им в его бицепс.  
\- Что-то ты слишком увлекся материальными ценностями, товарищ, - говорит она шутливо. - Ты же знаешь, настоящей социалистической женщине ни к чему эти излишества.  
\- Тогда отдай мне кольцо, - говорит он, пожимая плечами, и она почти отдергивает руку.  
\- No, нет, kommt nicht in Frage, - отвечает она и хихикает. Илья улыбается и принимается чистить следующий апельсин.  
Наполеон догоняет их в Швейцарии через две недели. Никто не предупреждает их, что он должен к ним присоединиться, поэтому когда Илья, после непримечательного задание вернувшийся в свой номер в Берне, вдруг понимает, что в номере кто-то есть, он выхватывает пистолет и едва не простреливает незваному гостю голову, пока не понимает, кто это.  
\- Приветик, - говорит Наполеон, обустроившийся на софе с бокалом чего-то явно очень дорогого. Он выглядит чуть настороженно - будто не уверен, что даже узнав его, Илья его не застрелит. Только когда Илья ворчит и опускает пистолет, он расслабляется, облокачиваясь на подушки.  
\- Славная комнатка, - говорит он, бокалом указывая куда-то на стены. Илья пожимает плечами, не смотрит на него, стаскивая с себя куртку и кобуру, и направляется к бару.  
\- Сойдет, - отвечает он и наливает себе куантро на донышко. Он никогда не пил на работе, пока не познакомился с Наполеоном Соло. Оказалось, что это его успокаивает, а еще дает возможность делать что-то вместо того, чтобы смотреть на Соло.  
Однако он не может откладывать это вечно, поэтому в конце концов ему приходится развернуться и встретиться взглядом с Соло, развалившимся на его диване и изучающим его.  
\- Значит, ты не умер, - говорит Илья, на что Наполеон ухмыляется и жестом велит ему сесть.  
\- Не умер, - говорит он и не отводит взгляда от Ильи, пока тот усаживается на дальний от него стул.  
\- Нет, меня выходили прекрасные испанские медсестры. Просто идиллия, если честно - кругом апельсиновые деревья, чистокровные лошади.  
Он замолкает и приподнимается, усаживаясь - и Илья подмечает, что он движется медленнее обычного и осторожничает с левым боком.  
\- Но конечно, - продолжает Наполеон, его голос все еще звучит непринужденно, но Илья слышит за его легким тоном что-то настолько серьезное, что у него становятся дыбом волосы на затылке, - если бы ты не спас мою шкуру тогда, то лежал бы я в безымянной могиле под теми же апельсиновыми деревьями.  
Илья пожимает плечами и делает глоток из своего бокала. Он не сразу вспоминает, что себе налил, и после слов Наполеона кисло-сладкий цитрусовый вкус оставляет на языке Ильи только горечь.  
\- Ты тоже не раз меня вытаскивал раньше, - отвечает он безэмоционально. - Чего тут считать еще?  
\- А вот тут я с тобой не соглашусь, - пожимает плечами Наполеон. Он старается держаться непринужденно, но Илья видит, как напряжена его спина.  
\- Мне вот нравится вести счет. Хотя, - говорит он, наклоняясь вперед и опираясь локтями на колени, - Тебе, наверное, непросто успевать считать, раз уж я так тебя отвлекаю.  
Его рука с бокалом в пальцах начинает дрожать до того, как до Ильи доходит, о чем Наполеон говорит. Зато когда доходит, он замирает, стараясь не выдавать бурю эмоций внутри, но все равно чувствует, как кровь подливает к лицу.  
\- Как ты?.. - начинает он и на какое-то мгновение думает, что наверное Габи рассказала ему - и это предательство хуже холодного клинка под ребро. Потом он понимает - нет, Габи не надо было ничего говорить.  
\- Ты был в сознании в машине, - говорит он уверенно и удивляется тому, как спокойно звучит его голос, когда кажется, что эти слова вот-вот рассыпятся пеплом.  
\- Ну, - Наполеон неопределенно машет ладонью в воздухе, - не совсем, где-то посередине. Но часть вашего разговора я услышал.  
Его голос серьезный и мягкий, и Илья думает, что жалость Наполеона - это хуже всех насмешек и презрения в мире.  
\- Я не... - протестует он и отставляет бокал, чтобы можно было сжать трясущиеся пальцы в кулаки. - Я не...  
\- Эй. Эй, - Наполеон говорит все тем же мягким тоном, будто утешает напуганного коня, и это все так смешно и нелепо, что Илье хочется рассмеяться. Или расплакаться, или подраться, или сбежать...  
\- Илья, - говорит Наполеон, и он вдруг понимает, что тот совсем близко - он встал и, обойдя кофейный столик, оперся на подлокотники его кресла, и его пальцы сейчас в опасной близости от ноги Ильи.  
\- Значит, Габи и Уэйверли, - говорит Наполеон, и эта внезапная реплика выбивает Илью из ступора. Он смотрит на Наполеона с удивлением.  
\- Чего? - спрашивает он озадачено.  
Наполеон пожимает плечами со всем изяществом, какое только может быть у человека, так неудобно стоящего.  
\- Мы ведь так и не закончили ту беседу, - говорит он, а его пальцы скользят по обивке. Илья отшатнулся бы, но некуда, он пойман в ловушку, а встать сейчас с кресла будет совсем глупо и выдаст слишком много. Поэтому он сидит и смотрит, как загипнотизированный, за пальцами Соло, которые неторопливо движутся туда-сюда по подлокотнику.  
\- Я же говорил, - выдавливает из себя Илья наконец, - мы с Габи не...  
Он сам не знает, что сказать дальше, но Наполеон кивает, будто ему все понятно.  
\- Да, - говорит он тихо. - Теперь я знаю.  
Он наконец протягивает руку и обхватывает кулак Ильи, который сжат до белых костяшек, так крепко, что еще чуть-чуть, и кажется, ногти оставят на ладони кровавые следы. Наполеон на пару мгновений задерживает свои пальцы, легшие теплым весом на ледяной кулак Ильи. А потом он медленно поднимает руку Ильи, и он думает, что надо отдернуть руку, прекратить этот фарс, но он только сидит, не смея дышать, и смотрит на свою руку в осторожной руке Наполеона.  
Тот поднимает на него взгляд - и хоть он улыбается, Илья видит и неуверенность, будто Наполеон не знает, чего ожидать от Ильи. А потом тот прижимается губами к костяшкам пальцев. Этот жест такой решительный, что Илья понятия не имеет, как реагировать - что это, какая-то пародия на учтивый поцелуй руки вместо приветствия? Мягкие губы Соло жгут ледяную кожу Ильи, и он едва может это вынести.  
Он выдыхает, резко и почти болезненно, и разжимает кулак против своей воли, а Наполеон, который всегда умудряется отхватить милю, когда ему предлагают дюйм, пользуется возможностью и, улыбаясь, переплетает их пальцы.  
\- Если совсем честно, - говорит он, поглаживая тыльную сторону ладони пальцем, - ты меня тоже еще как отвлекаешь.  
Илья не понимает, сколько времени прошло, но его глаза застилает дымка - но не кроваво-красная, как это бывает во время приступов ярости, а полупрозрачная и мягкая, а когда эта дымка отступает, он стоит на коленях перед сидящим на его кровати Наполеоном. Илья увлеченно расстегивает его рубашку, так нацеленно и сосредоточенно, что Соло вздрагивает под его руками, но не отодвигается. Он дает Илье спустить рубашку с его плеч, дает исследовать его тело руками, дает осторожно коснуться пальцами только затянувшегося красного шрама на боку.  
Наполеон дрожит и шипит, выгибаясь под руками Ильи, как и тогда, в Испании, но в этот раз совсем иначе, и не отталкивает его, хотя ему, возможно, больно, не отталкивает Илью, когда тот прижимается к едва зажившей ране губами, легко касаясь языком стежков.  
Илья чувствует, как бьется под его прикосновением пульс Наполеона, быстро и лихорадочно, и этот звук наконец убеждает его, что Соло все-таки жив. Он чуть отодвигается, только чтобы положить руки на грудь Наполеона и толкает его назад, и тот плавно опускается на спину и словно тает в мягких шелковых простынях. Илья подымается и ложится на кровать рядом с Наполеоном, так, что они оказываются друг к другу лицом, почти вплотную, их разделяют считанные миллиметры.  
Он знает, что если придвинется хоть самую малость ближе, то почувствует эрекцию, упирающуюся в его собственную, и от одной этой мысли жар прокатывается волной по всему телу, но сейчас ему хочется притормозить и просто посмотреть.  
Наполеон не так терпелив. Он поднимает руку к его лицу и убирает со лба волосы, проводит пальцами по щеке и гладит большим пальцем по шраму на виске.  
\- Я тебя не боюсь, Курякин, - говорит он, и серьезность в голосе сочетается с удивлением. Илья не знает, чем вызвано это удивление - самой такой мыслью или ее признанием.  
\- Чего же ты боишься, ковбой? - спрашивает Илья, и Соло убирает руку, устраивая ее на бок, рядом с колотой раной.  
\- Того, на что ты готов, чтобы спасти меня, - говорит он негромко и, пока Илья смотрит на него, касается указательным пальцем уголка рта Ильи.  
\- Того, на что я готов, чтобы спасти тебя.  
Илья вдыхает судорожно - и это реакция как на прикосновение Наполеона, так и на его слова. Он думает о правительствах и государственных секретах, о ядерном оружии и приказах убивать, думает о том, насколько же хрупок баланс, в котором сейчас находится мир, и ему кажется на секунду, будто стоит им пересечь эту линию, эти несколько сантиметров швейцарского матраса, несколько сантиметров нейтральной территории, все вокруг них порушится, и баланс, качнувшийся в одну сторону, будет невозможно восстановить.  
\- Мир вообще штука опасная, - говорит он наконец и протягивает руку вперед, потому что на самом деле у него никогда и не было выбора.  
Наполеон смеется с облегчением и почти падает на него, и в течение часа-другого баланс сил не меняется, так упрямо они отрицают все законы гравитации.


End file.
